Truth Of My Brother
by Excarell Vergazenth Durander
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki melarang Rukia Kuchiki keluar rumah? Mengapa demikian? dan ada apa dengan lagu Truth? please to reading...


_Nya-haa_!

_I'm come back_!

Setelah UN dan Ujian Takhasus saya hadapi, saya mencoba menghibur diri dan kalian semua dengan fic baru, tepuk tangan semuanya! (_hanya terdengar suara jangkrik_). Kali ini, fic yang saya buat ber_genre_ tragedi/drama (_mencoba berprofesi di genre yang berbeda_). Jadi saya mengharapkan keikhlasan bapak/ibu untuk mendoakannya supaya dia diterima disisi _Yang Maha Kuasa_. Oiya! Disini saya bonusi lirik lagu juga loh! XD.

_**Selamat Membaca!**_

**Disclaimer: ****•**** BLEACH **** Tite Kubo**

• **Truth © Stephanie **

**TRUTH OF MY BROTHER**

**By: WynDurander**

Kesepian selalu menghampiri seorang gadis lugu bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Karena dia ditinggalkan di Jepang oleh kedua orang tuanya, sekarang dia hanya tinggal bersama kakaknya yaitu Byakuya Kuchiki. Ingin rasanya Rukia menghirup udara luar, tapi karena kakaknya begitu tegas dan bijaksana, Rukia dilarang keluar rumah. Namun perilaku kakaknya ini sudah melewati batas, sampai Rukia sendiri tidak tahan dengan sifat kakaknya yang berlebihan itu.

_(Di ruang makan)_

"Hmm… Nii-sama, ada yang ingin aku bicara dengan nii-sama." Rukia membuka pembicaraan dengan kakaknya yang dikenal sangat dingin, bahkan kepada adiknya sendiri.

"..." Byakuya tampak tak memberikan jawaban yang pasti pada adiknya itu.

"Huh? Kenapa, kenapa nii-sama tidak mengizinkanku keluar rumah, aku kan ingin memiliki teman." Rukia sangat mengharapkan kakaknya memberikan izin, tapi kenyataannya kakaknya hanya diam dan terus melanjutkan sarapannya itu.

"Nii-sama! Jawab aku!" Rukia berdiri dari kursinya dan menggebrak meja makan.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu bersikap tidak sopan seperti ini?" Bentak Byakuya.

"Ma-maaf nii-sama, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa nii-sama tidak mengizinkanku keluar rumah." Wajah Rukia terlihat sangat takut dengan bentakan kakaknya barusan.

"Itu tidak penting! sekarang aku harus berangkat ke kantor, jaga rumah dengan baik, jangan pernah mencoba keluar dari rumah." Byakuya mengambil jas dan tas kantornya lalu meninggalkan Rukia.

"Ta-tapi nii-sama…" Rukia mencoba memberitahu kakaknya.

"Oiya, nanti aku ada _meeting_, mungkin aku akan pulang lebih malam dari hari-hari biasanya." Rukia hanya termenung di ruang makan, dia bingung dengan sikap kakaknya yang terus-menerus seperti itu.

KLIK!

Byakuya benar-benar tak peduli dengan perkataan adiknya tadi, dia mengunci Rukia dari luar, kemudian dia pergi ke kantor dengan mobil BMW yang sangat mewah.

_(Di kamar Rukia)_

"Huh! Benar-benar membosankan! Tidak ada teman! Tidak ada hiburan! Aku bosan sekali tinggal dirumah!" Gerutu Rukia sambil melemparkan bantal ke tembok.

"Tidak ada hal yang bisa aku kerjakan selain pekerjaan rumah tangga! Aku ingin sekali keluar rumah, menghirup udara segar, melihat hijaunya daun, dan mendapatkan banyak teman. Kenapa? Kenapa nii-sama tidak mengizinkan ya? Apa nii-sama tidak percaya padaku? Hmm.." Rukia menatapi langit-langit kamar dan mengkhayal kalau ia dapat pergi keluar rumah.

Rukia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan melihat ke jendela. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat segerombolan anak muda yang lewat depan rumah Kuchiki. Rukia memperhatikan mereka dan ingin merasakan bisa ada disana bersama mereka. Kemudian Rukia membuka jendela dan memanggil salah satu pemuda yang ada digerombolan itu.

"Hei, kamu!" Panggil Rukia dari jendela kamar.

"Aku?" Tanya seorang pria berambut oranye.

"Ya! Yang berambut jeruk!"

"APA?"

"Ah.. tidak, kemari! Tolong bantu aku keluar dari sini!"

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar lewat pintu depan saja?" Pria bernama Ichigo itu menghampiri Rukia.

"Sudah! Cepat! Nanti ku ceritakan semuanya!"

Akhirnya Ichigo pun mengeluarkan Rukia dari jendela, dan membawa Rukia bersama teman-temannya yang lain ke dalam gudang tua tempat biasa IchigoCS berkumpul. Merekapun berkenalan, lalu Rukia menceritakan semua yang terjadi dengannya kepada mereka.

"Wah! Kakakmu benar-benar jahat ya?" Ucap salah seorang dari Ichigo CS.

"Tidak! Dia tidak jahat!" Bantah Rukia.

"Terserah apa katamu, sekarang kau mau apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Jadi… aku hanya ingin memiliki teman, dan bisa pergi ke tempat hiburan bersama kalian, ku mohon!" Rukia memohon-mohon pada Ichigo CS, dan mereka membolehkan Rukia bergabung bersama mereka.

Merekapun pergi ke tempat hiburan, yang kebetulan baru di buka hari itu. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, padahal mereka baru mengenal Rukia sehari. Rukia sangat senang akhirnya bisa melihat dunia luar dan memiliki banyak teman. Semua permain Rukia coba, sungguh menyenangkan. Mereka sempat foto-foto bersama untuk kenang-kenangan Rukia.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam, Rukia ingat bahwa kakaknya akan pulang lebih malam dari hari biasanya, jadi masih ada waktu untuk Rukia kembali tanpa diketahui kakaknya. Lalu Rukia diantar pulang oleh Ichigo.

"Hmm… Ichigo, makasih ya sudah mau jadi temanku dan mengajakku jalan-jalan." Rukia memberikan senyuman yang membuat hati Ichigo luluh.

"Iya, sampai jumpa besok ya." Ichigo membalas senyuman Rukia.

Kemudian Rukia masuk rumah melalui jendela, lalu dia menutup jendela dan berniat membuatkan makan malam untuk kakaknya. Saat membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja…

"Dari mana kamu?" Tanya seorang pria yang tak asing lagi, dia adalah Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Eh.. Nii- Nii-sama.. ta-tadi…" Rukia benar-benar terkejut melihat kakaknya sudah ada dihadapannya, padahal Byakuya mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang lebih malam dari hari-hari biasanya karena ada _meeting_, tapi ternyata Byakuya sudah ada dihadapan Rukia.

"Apa yang ada ditanganmu itu?" Byakuya melihat tangan Rukia yang sedang menggenggam sesuatu.

"I-ini?" Rukia mulai ketakutan.

"Berikan padaku!"

"i.. iya.." Rukia memberikan foto yang ada ditangannya itu.

"Oh.. Bagus ya? Sekarang kamu mulai ngelunjak, keluarga Kuchiki tidak pernah mengajari hal seperti ini, kau mengerti?"

"Ma-maaf nii-sama, aku.. aku hanya ingin memiliki teman dan bisa jalan-jalan bersama mereka." Rukia memberi alasan pada kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak mau dengar lagi kalau kamu kabur dari rumah! Ingat itu Rukia Kuchiki!"

"Ta-tapi.."

BRAK!

Byakuya membanting pintu kamar Rukia. Rukia semakin bingung mengapa kakaknya begitu melarangnya untuk keluar rumah.

_***Hari berikutnya…**_

Rukia sangat lesu, tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, saat privat dirumah tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dari guru privatnya. Rukia hanya ingin keluar rumah bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Terdengar ada suara yang mengetuk jendela kamar Rukia, Rukia langsung menghampiri dan berharap kalau disana adalah Ichigo CS. Saat Rukia membuka jendela, ternyata benar, Ichigo CS sudah menunggu Rukia. Lalu Rukia membukakan jendela kamarnya.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Ajak Ichigo.

"Hmm.. maaf Ichigo, bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi kemarin aku di marahin habis-habisan oleh nii-sama."

"Apa? Bukannya dia bilang akan pulang malam?"

"Ya begitulah.. ternyata dia berbohong, dia sengaja begitu untuk membuktikan kalau aku akan kabur atau tidak, dan ternyata aku tertangkap basah. Maafkan aku Ichigo."

"Yah.. padahal kemarin asyik banget loh, ya sudahlah, berikan nomor ponselmu."

"Apa? Aku tidak punya benda yang bernama ponsel."

"Ya ampun! Keluargamu kan kaya banget! Masa kaya begini aja gak punya?"

"Karena nii-sama yang melarang."

Tampa berfikir panjang, Ichigo memberikan ponselnya kepada Rukia dan kebetulan dia memiliki dua buah ponsel. Rukia sangat senang, walau tidak bisa bertemu, tapi bisa berkomunikasi dengan Ichigo CS lewat ponsel yang diberikan Ichigo.

_***Hari berikutnya…**_

Rukia mulai sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamar untuk _sms_an dengan Ichigo CS. Rukia sangat menyayangi ponsel berwarna merah itu, dia juga memasangkan gantungan berbentuk Chappy di ponsel itu. Karena penasaran, Rukia membuka file-file yang ada di ponsel itu, dia menemukan satu lagu yang cukup _mellow_ dan tak tahu kenapa Rukia merasa sangat tenang mendengarkan lagu itu. Lagu itu adalah_**Truth**_ yang dinyanyikan oleh _**Stephanie**_, sampai-sampai dijadikan _ringtone_.

_**Kudakete maiochiru**_

_**Hanabira ni kasaneteru**_

_**Shinjitsu nante nai no**_

_**Dare ni mo hisomu kamen no ura**_

_**Shinjite ita noni zutto**_

"Eh.. ada sms masuk." Baru terdengar nada pesan tersebut, Rukia langsung membuka pesannya.

From: Ichigo

Hai Rukia! Bagaimana? Rasa sedihmu sedikit terobati kan? Di ponsel itu juga ada nomor teman-teman lainnya, jangan lupa beri kabar pada mereka.

To: Ichigo

Ya! Terima kasih banyak ya Ichigo! Aku sangat senang! Hmm.. okay!

Perilaku Rukia mulai membuat Byakuya curiga, karena beberapa hari Rukia lebih senang tinggal di kamar. Alhasil, saat Rukia mandi, diam-diam Byakuya menggeledah kamar Rukia dan menemukan ponsel berwarna merah yang dihiasi dengan gantungan Chappy. Byakuya segera menyingkirkan ponsel itu dan pergi dari kamar Rukia.

"Dududu.. kira-kira siapa lagi ya yang sms aku?" Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi sambil bersenandung lagu **Truth**.

_(Di kamar Rukia)_

"Loh? Ponselku mana?" Rukia mencari-cari ponselnya, dan dia yakin kalau dia menaruh ponsel itu di dalam lemari.

"A-apa nii-sama yang mengambilnya?" Pikir Rukia, tapi mustahil kakaknya tahu kalau Rukia memiliki ponsel. Tapi siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya?.

Kini Rukia kembali murung, seperti ada yang hilang dari dirinya. Rukia terus memandang jendela berharap Ichigo lewat depan rumahnya.

Seminggu terlewati tampa ada komunikasi dengan Ichigo CS, harapan Rukia untuk melihat Ichigo melewati rumahnya semakin pudar. Namun suatu hari…

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak dari jendela kamar.

"Huh?" Ichigo terlihat marah pada Rukia karena Rukia tidak pernah memberi kabar selama satu minggu.

"Ichigo! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya! Kemarilah!"

"Baiklah…" Sedikit ragu namun pasti, Ichigo datang mendekati Rukia. Kemudian Rukia menceritakan semuanya bahwa ponsel yang diberikan Ichigo telah diambil oleh kakaknya. Betapa kaget sekaligus marah, Ichigo memutuskan untuk membawa pergi Rukia bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Walau pertama Rukia tidak setuju, tapi Ichigo terus memaksa, dan sengaja agar Byakuya mencari-cari Rukia dan Rukia dapat mengerti alasan Byakuya yang sesungguhnya. Rencana pun dilancarkan. Rukia dan Ichigo CS pergi ke taman kota untuk bersenang-senang bersama. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara mobil yang mungkin Rukia hafal.

"Tin.. Tin.. Tin.." Datang sebuah mobil tanpa sebab berhenti dihadapan mereka.

"Menyingkirlah kalian dari Rukia!" Teriak pria berambut hitam itu dari dalam mobil.

"Apa hakmu? Rukia ingin bebas! Dengarkan aku Tuan Byakuya Kuchiki!" Ichigo langsung menyambar omongan Byakuya.

"Aku tak peduli!" Byakuya turun dari mobilnya, dan mendekati Ichigo CS.

"Baiklah.. kami tak akan pernah membiarkan Rukia terus bersama orang jahat sepertimu!" Tatsuki salah seorang teman Ichigo ikut membela Rukia.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia memanggil sang kakak.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa nii-sama tidak mengizinkanku untuk memiliki teman dan keluar rumah! Tolong jawab aku nii-sama!" Lanjutnya.

Byakuya datang mendekati Rukia lalu berkata, "Aku hanya tidak ingin ada orang yang bisa lebih dekat denganmu melebihiku." Byakuya memeluk adiknya yang amat dia sayangi.

Rukia hanya bisa menangis dipelukan Byakuya mendengar betapa kakaknya sangat menyayanginya. Sekarang Rukia tahu kenapa kakaknya begitu, dan sudah tak ada lagi kesalah pahaman diantara mereka. Dan saat itu juga ponsel Rukia bergetar di jas Byakuya dan melantunkan lagu **Truth**. Lagu itu seolah-olah menjadi inti dari kisah Byakuya dan Rukia, yaitu Kebenaran.

_**Stephanie – Truth**_

_**Kudakete maiochiru**_

_**Hanabira ni kasaneteru**_

_**Shinjitsu nante nai no**_

_**Dare ni mo hisomu kamen no ura**_

_**Shinjite ita noni zutto**_

_**Deguchi wa doko ni aru**_

_**Umoreteku uzu no naka**_

_**Nani mo shiranai koro wa**_

_**Aa ima yori mo tsuyokatta noni**_

_**Okubyo ni natta**_

_**Where can I find the truth**_

_**Too many things**_

_**Come over me..**_

_**Sou shite ikite iru**_

**Fin! **

Akhirnya ini fic kelar juga! Banyak sekali rintangan untuk membuat fic ini, jadi saya harap fic ini bisa mengetuk pintu hati kalian dan menjadikan sebuah pelajaran baru untuk kalian. (sok ngajarin).

Oke! Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya! Jangan lupa untuk review ya! R-E-V-I-E-W di baca WYNDURANDER. XD. Sayonara!


End file.
